


Hear Me Roar

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Tender Is The Heart [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, carnal desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nicholas Burkhardt wears the smile that Lady Chatterley wore on her way back from the woodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Out

Nick stands in the doorway of Sean Renard’s hospital room just staring at Sean. The man’s beat to hell, between the bandages holding his shoulder in place, and the sling supporting his casted broken wrist, Nick can see bruising. Sean’s wearing one of those hospital gowns that barely cover your dignity, his bare legs have bruises, more on the right than the left, the right knee is puffy, and there are scratches and shallow cuts everywhere. Perversely, as much as he hates Sean being in pain, the look in those green eyes goes straight to Nick’s heart.

That’s kinda the point, Nick is confused that the man he has always believed he should be very careful around, is offering him the world. Nick was too cowardly to take it before. Sean risking his life to save Nick from the hundjager changed everything.

Seeing Sean going through that window, the heart-stopping moment when his zauberbiest boss practically laid his own life down for Nick’s without hesitation, Nick wants to know why.

Standing in the doorway of Sean’s hospital room, Nick doesn’t even have to ask why, he can see the raw emotion in Sean’s eyes. He’s not going to insult his zauberbiest by asking stupid questions.

His brain barely registers Adalind leaving, as he moves closer to Sean. He stops in front of the larger man, raises his hand gently to Sean’s less bruised and scraped left cheek. There’s a second of stiffness, then Sean relaxes into the contact. Nick leans in and presses his lips to Sean’s, gently he draws the tip of his tongue along Sean’s full lower lip.

Sean growls.

It’s deep and enticing and sexy that growl, almost a purr, Nick as a split second to feel a little surprised before the zauberbiest takes over.

It’s awkward, Sean’s bad shoulder and the cast are not convenient in the slightest, every fibre of Sean’s libido wants to drag Nick into the bed and have his wicked way with the beautiful young Grimm that Sean acknowledges he loves so very much, and public sex… well, Sean does have a position to maintain.

Besides his possessive nature wants to hide the Grimm away where no one else can see him.

Sean deepens the kiss.

The growl is practically ringing in Nick’s ears, and there is tiny surge of pride in Nick’s Grimm. He made the zauberbiest do that.

As he loses himself in Sean’s kiss, an impish part of Nick’s psyche wonders what other noises he can wring from the zauberbiest.

[][][][][]

Sean signs himself out of the hospital, he’s bruised, battered and limping a little, but there is something that requires his urgent attention at home, so the doctor reluctantly agrees to sign him out.

Nick’s waiting for him, now Renard is not into public displays of affection, but something makes him want to lay his claim right now.

He does. Flattening Nick back against the driver’s seat, his tongue plunders Nick’s mouth with abandon.

Nick has no clue how he gets them home. He’s just grateful that they didn’t hit anything on the way. That would have taken some explaining.

They feel a little awkward as they walk through the front door together, though that ends when Sean takes Nick’s hand and leads him to the stairs. Somehow they’re on the landing, and Sean is backing towards his bedroom leading Nick by the hand, and then they’re falling, and Nick manages to get underneath, because Sean’s beaten all to hell, and his body is not going to thank him for the extra abuse, and Nick doesn’t want their night to be over just yet.

Sean should be sleeping, drugged up to the gills for the pain radiating from his side and his shoulder. They’re throbbing in unison, and the cast is an awkward lump between them until Sean manages to get his arm out of the sling, and Nick is gently cradling his wrist, and supporting Sean’s superior weight against him.

Sean slumps down, Nick taking his full weight easily; Sean idly wonders if underwear elastic has a melting point, because his briefs and Nick’s boxers appear to disappear at the same moment.

Then it’s skin, and touch and taste, and there’s a ringing in Sean’s ears and the sound of growling which he absently recognizes is him, something of a giggle from Nick and Sean just loses it.

[][][][][]

Adalind opens the front door cautiously. There is a trail of clothes, and a small white paper bag with a prescription receipt stapled to the front on the stairs, and then there is the sound of feet padding down the stairs and Adalind looks up.

It’s Nick, and at first Adalind wants to ask him what happened; then she realizes she is being naïve. Nick has a smile on his face which needs no interpretation and his briefs are inside out…


	2. Cell Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little down time and a photo opportunity.

Sean is exhausted, the pain from his shoulder and wrist is too sharp to ignore, and the rest of his body feels as though he’s been through a cement mixer, but the pleasurable memories of what he did last night keep a smile on his face.

Nick has gone in search of provisions, tenderly promising that he will be back soon. Planting a kiss between the bruises on Sean’s forehead.

Very gingerly Sean stretches, then wishes he hadn’t, Nick really can’t get back with those painkillers fast enough. He resists the urge to call out though, doesn’t want Adalind to hear him in a weakened condition, which is stupid really, Adalind is about to give birth, can barely waddle and is no longer a hexenbiest. He’s the only Wesen in the house, but old habits die hard.

He eases very carefully down into the pillows, the quilt is mostly bunched up around his waist, but even trying to pull it over him isn’t going to happen.

Sean closes his eyes, Nick will be back soon, and the smile is still on Sean’s face.

[][][][][]

For a moment there, Nick and Adalind meeting on the stairs was a trifle awkward. Nick attempted something that might have been an explanation or an apology, he really wasn’t quite sure how it would go, but Adalind raises a hand, rolls her eyes, and says snippily “About time.” Which Nick really isn’t sure how to process but sounds rather like she’s giving him permission or something.

Now he’s got a tray with some fruit, warm milk (for Sean, minus the rum), the pack of meds that Nick picked up for Sean when they released the big guy and water to wash them down, a coffee for Nick, and he plans to spend his day off cuddled up to his zauberbiest and taking care of him.

Sean is dozing when Nick gets back, and right away the Grimm can see that his lover is very far from comfortable even though he is still smiling. He helps Sean sit up, stacks the pillows behind him, then reads the instructions on the meds, because Sean is long overdue and he’s in pain.

The warm milk brings on another wrinkle that might be described as pre-woge, and Sean gives him the side eye. “Really?”

Nick feels slightly hurt. “Thought it would help you sleep?”

Sean looks at his Grimm, sees the hurt and melts, he’s just not used to having someone care about his well-being. He’s really not a fan of warm milk, but he drinks it anyway, and by the time he’s done, and swallowed his meds, he’s starting to feel a bit drowsy, so perhaps it does do some good.

He settles back into Nick’s arms, he’s not even sure when the Grimm moved, but Sean feels totally relaxed.

Nick moves carefully, Sean is asleep in his arms, and he doesn’t want to wake him, Sean’s body desperately needs rest. Falling out of a second storey window onto a car would be rough on anyone and Nick’s finding it somewhat difficult to find anywhere he can put his hands on his lover without nudging some horrendous bruise.

Nick dozes lightly, aware of the warm weight of a slumbering zauberbiest leaning against him. His Grimm hearing picks up on Adalind leaving the house, but other than that there is almost no noise. Without opening his eyes, Nick tilts his chin down a little, resting his cheek against the side of his zauberbiest’s head, knowing that Sean’s dignity is not going to afford him this kind of opportunity every day.

He smiles, and drifts.

[][][][][]

Adalind waves the taxi over, she has a small bag, she’s going to stay with Rosalee and Monroe for a few days, give the boys some time alone. They need it, and she’s happy to let them have it.

She’s surprised when she examines her own feelings, she hadn’t thought she would feel happy for them, but she does.

Besides, the image of Nick and Sean curled up together isn’t just burned into her retinas… it’s on her cell phone too.


End file.
